Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}624 \div 0.01$ $= 624.00 \div 0.01$ $= 62{,}400$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 62{,}400$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 624 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{624.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{624.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{62{,}400}{1}\\\\ &= 62{,}400 \end{aligned}$ The answer $62{,}400 = 624 \div 0.01$